Heart Beat
by SceaduweEyes
Summary: Alone in Europe, the Cullens find them selves in city filled with many kinds of people, both in color and in abileties,a city were the slavery of the so called Changers goes unspoken.What happens when Edward mets the slave,Blake?WARNING: contains spoilers
1. Slaves, keepers and buyers

**Hi here it is, Heart Beat**

**have fun**

**Don't own twilight**

**Heart Beat**

Boom boom

Oh no, it's coming

Boom boom

and coming at the worst possible time.

Boom boom

I can feel my pulse rising and the heat burning my face.

ba-boom

how could I have swallowed that vile stuff they forced in to my mouth?

ba-boom

I should have just choked and ended it then and there, so my secret would have died with me.

da-doom

I have to choose and I have to choose quickly.

Due-da

I have to choose now, they can't know of what I really am.

Due-da

I'm running out of time, the only thing they would buy would be a bird.

Due-due

Swan or hawk, I can't decide.

Due-due

They are all staring at me, I have to choose!

Suddenly, the entire room filled with light and the girl that once lay in the center in agony erupted in the vary center without a sound, making every buyer gasp in awe.

Then there, where the girl had once lay, was a bird.

Not a sound in the room could be heard except the wisper of the one who said,

"A Ferruginous Hawk."

In an instant, the room erupted into aplauds.

I felt utter discust course through my body.

I wanted to go use these talente I was forced to form and scratch out their eyes; but I knew that that would only earn me a wipping and a buyer who is determined to brake me like a spirited horse for his own entertainment. No, I wouldn't stand for that so I just stood there and waited until the stupid handlers came to fetch me, but that didn't stop me from staring at those men withas muchvenom asI could muster. I would have loved to changed back, but I wasn't suposed to know how to change, not yet anyways. That's why they make use swallow that vile stuff and force us to change, for most of us for the first time, in front of the auctions where they sell us like animals. Just because we, the changers, so called for our ability to change into aminals, can make ourselves look like a creacher does not mean we are creachers.

I feel strongly about this but so do all the ether enslaved changers that I have met. So all I could do really was show them my distaist with my eyes.

If you are wondering, no I am not a hawk changer. I am something much more frightening that I refuse to say. Not even my other changer friends, that I care deeply for, know my secret and so it will stay that way. So certain was I of this until my eyes fell upon a person that fasinated me, he didn't look amused or fasinated like all the others I had seen before, but determined and almost bord with all of this. That is why this man caught my eye.He had bronze hair that was messy, but at the same time look good on him, with topaz eyes that caught my attention. He was about six foot five from what I could tell, but it was hard to tell from my cerain position. He had a long, lean body that had eligant mucsels to fit. He was waring a suit but I was still able to see that me had a nice build.

I saw my keeper finally coming for me but I didn't want to go just yet. I was curious about the man, or boy I should say because he didn't look a day older then seventeen but that soon was hidden by my pure hatred twords him for how perfect he looked, standing there with the born exprestion on him face.

I knew that I would probably get a wipping for this but, at the moment, I didn't care. I took off into the air untell I cought his sent. It was sweet scent that made my mouth-beak water. I was only huvering there for a moment when his eye's locked on mine. I felt a dizzy ness and I knew he could read my mind so I invited him in thinking clearly,

_"I know you can hear me, what are you here for? If your going to be here, then at least give the rest of us the degnity to at least apear interested. If you have come like the rest of those sorry faced flee ridded dogs and have come to buy me then I can only say that you are dead ronge.-"_

I would have said more to him but that was when my keeper suddenly grabbed me, pinning my wings to my sides. I was in to much of a fery to care about my consiquense, I scratched him with my razer sharp claws and bit him with my sharp beak. I could small the blood from the scratches and for some reason, I knew that so could the man. He backed up from us as if restraining himself. I cought his eye again and for a milisecont, I thought I saw fasination and fear(?), before he disapeared into the croud.

Now without the man there, I didn't really see a need to fight but seeing that I couldn't get in any werse truble, I gave the keeper a fight to remember and a few deep scratches that were garenteed to scar to remember me by. For that, they stuck me in a small cage instead of changing me back. It was truely humileating just sitting there in a cage, squocking my head off as to show my complaints. The least they could have doen would be to have tied me to a perch but no, they put me in a cage and now because of it, my feet are merderously hurting me from having to stand in bars and I think the pain is doing things to my head becuase when I was laying on my side, about to pass out fron the pain, I thought I saw the man pass by but I am now sure that it was a helusination I had right before I passed out. Why would he be in the back ans aspetioly when the sellers were but in the midle of the showing.But when I woke again, there was no more sense in what I saw or felt more like, but was some what more reasonible.

Crack

ah, that hurts

Crack

Oh, I'd knew that any where. The wip, I could feel the blood dripping down my back from the places the wip bit threw my skin. Why on earth would they have changed me back and started wipping me wile I was unconcios. It didn't make sense,they normaly wait tell your awake fuly so you can feel the extent of your ponishmant.

Crack

I can't take any more of this. I never should have came to Europein the first place.

Crack

I finely let out a gasp as it traveled oversome of the ether open woonds

With that, the wipping stopped and I felt my arms being untied. I fell to the ground in agony but no one even bothered to apempt to katch me as I fell. The wipper then came over it me and say in a loud mocking vioce,

"Well little falkin, it's your lucky day. You went and got baught right off the spot like all the little birdies do."**(yes i mean falkin)**

All of the men laugh, I could now adentify that there were five. Bought, that would explain the wipping, I was customary to wip us changers before giving us over to our new "owners". Thank goodness I ws uncontious for more then half of it but who had bought me? It made me shuder to think of it.Oh well, mite as well face the sun before it comes to a noon's full blaze.

My back aced as I started to stand. What had I goen to dezerve such torters as to being wipped and still having to controle my self. Oh, how I wished to slap that stupid smerk off of these idiots faces but I couldn't, not when I'm this close to escape.I would just have to grin and bare it untell the persise time that I can escape.

Once I was to my feet, they didn't waist a single secont to usher me to the door and place shackles on my rists. It wasn't really nesisary but I think they did it any way just to show that I was still a prisoner.They then ushered me threw the door, not axacly gentally I mite add, and walked me down a wall into a room that smelled vile even to my dull nose, made dull from all of the many crule treatments of us changers, It made me sick and want to herl but luckely my stonich was emtey, another tredition they did before handing us over.

My face turned to pure panick before I could stop my self and only one thought went threw my mind. If they leave me in here, I would die! If not by them, then by my own doing because of this rechid stench. As I heared the gingle of keys and my stomich did a flip. My breathing became raggidand uneven as them took off the cufs. When my eyes flashed up to one of their faces, fear inclased into my eyes as I saw evil satisfaction and a disten discust twords the room it's self. They were going to make me stay in there.

That was probible the first time that I truly started to strugle, not that I wasn't before but compared to what I was doing now, before looked like I wasn't even paying atenction. They looked just as suprised as I felt twords my reaction. I douted that any one of the slaves had really fought back before, let alone did what I did.

I halted and not one of them could even buj me together or in uniscent. I had been staring at the ground but now I was staring at their faces and I could see and feal, real fear in them. I had a sensation in my eyes that worned that my eyes were it in the form of my ether self, with a cat like sharpness to them but I didn't care, bring storms and wind, I wasn't going into that room and nothing was going to make me change my mind.

Thay backed up into the room, away from me ,as I stayed in my stif position in the door way, watching them with a deadly glare,I had gone threw many things I never should have withstood and contained myself but this was the last straw, I would not take this! I was to the point were the black anger I had saved and restrained for too long came in fule force.A wicked grin cerved my face, making a shiver run threw each one of them, and I knew that I had held it in for to long and that at this point I could vary well kill each and every one of them with out a thought. I felt my teeth become razer sharp and my poster chang to that of a hunter stocking it's pray.

I herd a large band before I felt the pain reach me from the back of my head. black colored the sides of my vistion but I didn't pass out right away. I slowly fell to my nees and had to suport my self with my hands as my head fell amd brased against the pain. My vition was slowly getting darker but I was still there, fighting it. Realising what they were going to do to late to stop it, they forsed the vile drink down my throte.

I refused to swallow it and fought untell my lungs begain to sceam. I wouldn't do it, I was actualy glad of the chance to be suffcated aposed to swalowing it but my trader body took over and swaloded as an atempt to breath. They dropped me as I gasped for breath and watched as my hart spead up, forseing me to change but this time, I did something just to freak them out.

I half changed into a cat ,but at the last moment changed back into a hawk. they all seemed terified by what thay had seen but they didn't say a word as they picked me up and caried me off to who knows where.

They seemed like they were trying to remain calm but were really on the verg of panick. They didn't hide it well though, not well enough to hind it from my notuce but they did do welll enough for it to escape the knotuse of their peers as they passed threw crowds with me, but I stayed calm with only my still haiting eyes on them only because I knew I would destress them all the more. I knew it worked because the keeper holding me shaking under me and the ethers seemed unualy jumpy.

I smiles inwardly at that and waited as we neared the end of the halls, the keeper and me. My amusement turned to that of anoience because this stupid keeper was shaking so bad that I had to dig my talens into his arm to keep up right. I was releaved when we finely stopped infont of a door.

My capture made three short, fast nocks on the door and waited untell a voice that I could identify from any where and that I lothed to my core said,

"Enter."

I was drought into a room that was a little stuffy with a desk in the center. There were two poeple in this room, both on chairs but one farther from the desk and more relaxed then the ether. The man closer to the desk was the owner of the voice known as Barik Graystream but to us he was B Grayass, long story. He was mostly incharge of all the catching, selling, training, and trading of changers on this side of the Mediterranean Sea with his dark, nearly black skin that was cracked and was covered with soars that cover him and his folds of fat rippiling on his stomich of his unnaturally thin frame. His face wasn't any prittier with his small irisses in his big eye sockets. His eye brows were uncept and his lips overly large and dull, set into a perrement grimance. His chin was so sharp that it could poke an eye out and his hair was short, greasy and curly.

I suddenly felt such an overwelming hatrid twords him that I practicly tryed to atack him but was stopped in mid flap by a rope, that I had not knowtused before, that was atached to my lages. I had to flap frantickaly to regain my ballence but when I did, I setled, gripping the bare skin of my capture's titely in my tallens, and staired at him with pure hatred imagening what it would feel like to drop him in a lake for a much needed bath but axidentally drownded.

I was so interested in B Grayass that I hadn't been paying atention to the ether man but my atention, ending my imagenings,snapped to him as he spoke.

"Yes, the girl will do nicely and will last me a cuple as years. I now see your reasoning for your pricing." I made a rood noisetwords him but he only smiled at me with a glint in his eyes that had my heart sink."So Iwill be satisfied with her and will take her emediantly-."

He had shart blond hair and blue eyes but he was cut off by the phone. It's ringing seemed to have fritening B Grayass as well as my keeper. B Grayass ansered the phone hastelly and said in a clammy voice,

"hello?"

He lissened intentelly. We all watched as his face turned to total suprise and then most suprisingly, and shocking, to us, he smiled. The smile sent my heart racing and I gave a suprised squock,now hiding behind my kapture but he seemed just as suprised, as well as shocked, as I was as he stood there stifly.

He turned to us stitely, without skipping a beat in his conversation to show us his , once again, grimansing face.We were all quiet as we heard B Grayass say,

"Ya, th item is still aval-."

"How-."

"But there mus be-."

"Ya, of sor would you-."

"Understude but-."

His position stiffened.

"Ya, we are ta an agrement, it be doen."

He hung up the phone. He still looked stif as he turned and spoke to the keeper.

"Ya are ta take t item to the loadin ara and meet wit a man by t name of Cullen. Ya are ta give im t item for an envelope. You are ta ask no questins and ya are ta have not a tuch of t item exept ta carry it there. If ya fail, I will feed ya ta th rest of them changers. Am I clear?"

His grammer has so bad that I didn't know how The keeper understood him. The keeper noded quickly, not daring to say anything. As we quickly left the room I herd part of their converstion.

"I be real sorry but that item has already be bought. I can't give name of him besides Cullen by his request but would ya still be interested in some ether items Mike?"

That was all I heard but it was enough. Some one else had bought me but for how mush? It maust have been a heck of a lot to shut B Grayass's big mouth.It wasn't like him to quiet like that, he usualy squeazed every penney he could get, so that proved that this person had money.

I suddenly felt a dizzyness and I knew he was here so I opened my mind, saying at a near shouted in my mind,

_"Oh not you again, I would have thought you would have picked some luck lady already, that or I got smacked in the head harder then I thought."_

Then out of no where, what do you know, there he was. The keeper stopped breafly a few feet away. I saw a displeased , or was that worry, on his face but when he saw my keeper, his face yurned expretionless. He then spoke in an all buisness tone.

"I am Mr.Cullen and I beleave this is the girl?"

The keeper seemed scared but ansered all the same with a unusual boldness.

"Yes, this is the girl Mr.Cullen, that is if you want to call the bird a girl."

The last part came out as a mumble that I was sure only I heard but i then heard a low growl escape the man's or _Mr.Cullen's_ throte. Wait, did I hear right, did he just growl? I was serten that the keeper hadn't hear it but growling?

With a suden movement, Mr.Cullen brought out an envelope and sharply thrust it at the keeper but in less time I knew posible, swiftly grabbed the ropes, and with the ropes, me.

He did the movement so quickly that I had to flap a bit to keep bence but in my action, I acsidentaly clipped the keeped on the sholder. As I setled again, I watched with amusement when he flinched and looked around frantickly as if the earth was falling out from under him.

With a flash of reallisation, I finelly realised that I was sitting on the hand of man that could read minds and shut him out,as my thoughts continued down a twisted path,so that he couldn't hear.

He was extreamally good looking and he had perfect pale skin. He looked so butiful that I found that I really didn't want to hert him. I lusened my grip on his and didn't press my tallens, well better to start now then never. I felt cold and that was when I realised that I wasn't the cold one, but Mr. Cullen. God hated calling him that, if only I just knew his name. Well , a shiver ran threw me and I think he fent in becuase he brought me closer to him.

When I looked again, I found that the keeperhad already left. I turned back to him just to have our eyes lock. his gold, butterscotch to my dark blue. After a wile, I was the one who turned away and I knew that, if I were in a human form, I would have been blushing right now. I saw a smile play the corner of his lips and I could sense every move he made.

It was then that I, not liking the silence, opened my mind to him, keeping it under my controle. He seemed over joyed to enter and it pleased my for some reason.

I then herd him say vary close to me,

"Don't try to fly. There is just to many wires and nets to prevent escapes."

I knew they were there from what my friends had told me but how did he know about them?

He had started to walk as I thought clearly,

_"You bought me didn't you?"_

It was more of a statement then a question but he still ansered a little hesitently,

"Yes, I did." But he said it in almost a wisper and I heard him say in a mutter,

"Thoe I really shouldn't have to. Filthy slave trade."

I knew I wasn't supose to have heard that but I couldn't help myself.

_"Your not going to keep me a slave?"_

"No." His voice was dark.

**Hay If you like it tell me in reviews, I like reviews!**

**Well happy hunting**


	2. Wing Beat

**Here it is, Heart beat #2 AKA Wing Beat**

**Don't own Twilight**

**Wings Beat**

_Previously_

I knew I wasn't supose to have heard but I couldn't help my self.

_"Your not going to keep me a slave?"_

"No." His voice was dark.

We walked silently or more he walked, I sat there like an ideat wile carefully ceeping my mine empty. It was suprisingly bizzy so we constintallly bumped into people untell the piont where in my anoience, I made every one back off by making a compleat fool of my self.

When the unfortunet person came by when my paishents was its thinnest, I lonched fonwerd, careful not to scratch Mr.Cullen, and flapped my wings vilently wile making the biggest ruckus you could emagin. It made that man flinch back and let out a startelled yelp. I gess I could have made my eskape and fled threw the crowd but for a reason I don't even know, I flew back over to Mr.Cullen. I perched back down on his arm instead of his hand and watched with plecter as every one backed up and gave us space.

I herd a sound that truly supised me from Mr.cullen, he was laughing, not an out right laugh but more of a chuckle kind of laugh. I must have looked really stupid wile I sat there because he said without even bothering to hide his amisement,

"Enjoying our selfs are we?" That earned him one of my cold stares.

_"Well they were really asking for it. They should have known beter with a bird my size. That chap was lucky I wasn't in the mood to give him something to remember me by."_ He rased an eye browl at me.

"Ouch, tuchy."

We then finely made it out of the croud and into the streats. In was dark and the the sun was no where in site but I could still see as if it were noon with not a cloud in the sky. I had at that point grone tired of sitting on his arm and desided that it would be a good time to stretch my wings.

At first when I took off, I flew well over the bildings but kept Mr. Cullen in my sights as he walked. I took a look around but I didn't reconise any thing though I had douted that I would. From my estement, it was about eight at night.

I then promply flew back over next to Cullen and desided to fly beside him instead of land again. I seemed to catch him off gaurd when I thought,

_"So do you have a name? Or should I just keep calling you that man Mr.Cullen?"_

He hesitated and I emedeantly knew that he had not expected me to have come back.

"Oh, we wouldn't want that. The way you say in makes it seem like a durty word. My name is Edward and yours would be?"

"_Blake..."_ I hesitated,"_ Blake Darkwing."_

"I should have known."

_"And what's that supose to mean?"_ I was a little offended

"Darkwing sutes you, is that really your family name?"

_"As it happens, it is and it's not like I'm really this kind of a changer."_

(After protecting thoughts)_Wait why did I say that? Okay need to change the subject_

"What do you mean by that?" He was looking at me ciriously now.

_"Nothing, so how much?"_

"How much what?"

"_How much do I owe you?"_

He had a confused exprestion.

"_You bought me but don't intend to keep me as your slave so, there for, I owe you a det. I will not rest untell it is repayed so how much?"_

He frowned.

"There is no det to be payed and the price does not matter, I hold you to none of it. There realy is nothing you could give me that any ways."

That angered me in a strange way.

_"You may not hold me to that det but I hold my self to it.It was my own falt that I wasn't paying atention when they drugged me. I do not take without payment. Tell me the price and I will get it."_

His frown deepened.

"Money is no ishue to me but if you still wish to repay me, let me give you a room to stay in,in my home and let me see you recover the slaver's cruilty and if that is not enough for you, just let me what you look like without the feathers."

I studied him with disaprovel.

_"If that is the only thing you will alow me to pay you back with then fine, I can at least do the last thing for you right now."_

He stopped and looked at me as I landed on the ground.

"but they told all those scounderals before the octions that there were three difrent bidding places. Young and untraind, midle aged and porshely traind and the older fuly trained. You were in the first one which means you shouldn't know any thing about your abilitys exept that with their formula that you can change into an animal."

_"And I'm allso not supose to know that you can read my mind but look where it's gotten us. Do you realy think that I would have been stupid enough to let them know I knew how to controle my abilities?"_

Oh wow things were gust roling off my tonge

I didn't wait for his reply and just changed back but not as showy this time, no light, no dermatic changes before suddenly becoming human again, I njust had my wings and feathers grow back into my arms and body.

When I looked up again, he was staring. His mouth was open and his arm limp. I didn't know what to do, I was in the regular slave fitting clothes that I had maneged to keep reasonibly well cept but I still knew they weren't in the best of shape. He was just staring at me in a way that made me all the more the awere that I wasn't the prittiest flower you could find, but more like the weed in the grass.I then acted out of inpulce with the first thing that poped into my head before the blush could set in.

I walked verry close to him and closed his mouth,

"you don't want flys getting in there." And thought,

_"If you've changed your mind about your request, I won't hold you to it. I can take care of my self."_

He seemed to gather him self with that and said with a bit of a grin,

"Not a chance, your not getting away that easily."

I let him have a bit of gigle but not much of one before I cout my self. I an atempt to regain my self, I sighed deeply with a hint of anger to it.

He smiled broudly as he gestered politely for me to fallow. I walked beside him, trying to apear a little bit behind him but every time I wasn't right next to him, he would slow to mach my pace, so after many failed atemps, I gave up and walked normally a with confustion swerling around my mind.

I thought,

"Why was he acting so weard? I know I'm not that pritty but still, he's the gorgous one with those-."

I remembered to late that he would have heard me think that because I had not blocked my mind. I didn't look at him as I asked,

"You heard that didn't you?" He smerked.

"With those gorgous what?"

I scolded at the ground and turned my face away but before I even knew he had moved, I felt felt his strong fingers under my chin, poul my face to meet him wile at the same time, stopping us. His eyes were locked on mine and I felt all of my thoughts flee me. I would have been lost in his eyes and his amile if he hadn't of spoke,

"You are that pritty and I don't want you to think any thing as upserd as that again." He smiled at his own joke,

"And I'll be lissening." He tapped his forehead with his index finger.

I didn't anser, I could hardly breath as I realised how atracktive he was. I made sure I was blocking him and I saw an anoid look creep onto his face. He didn't like being shut out.That brought a hint of a smile to my face.

We stayed like that in the street a little longer then nessisary with him left hand under my chin, right on my sholder and it was me that eventualy broke to apart, fighting to keep the blush from my face.I could hardly breath and it was only when I broke from his eyes that I remembered that I should not trust him. I hardly knew this man and yet, some how, I found that I did trust him.

_How could this be happening to me? This man, Edward, he could very well be trying to trick me but he's just so kind and his eyes when he looks at me, no I won't go there. I won't go there, I wont go there with Edward. Edward, what a butiful name and it fits him so well, with his eyes and his, no I wont, I can't trust this man. Why was mother so persistent that we always pay our dets? I know why, because she beleaved that it proved our family's onner and werth. She always said that it took more stankth to swallow my pride and pay my dets them it does to run and leave my dets unpayed. Sigh, time to swallow._

I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realised that we had began to walk again. It was a peaceful walk but when I turned back to him, his eyes were already on me. I turned away again a little red in the face and ducked my head. Seeing my motion, he turned away as well. I sighed loudly before saying,

"Then we are to an agreament but only on one condition, I will sty but as servent or house made. I will work for you wile I, recover as you say and I will act as one of your hired help, doing chores and such like. Ether then that I will let you decide."

He turned back to me and looked as if to argue but then he saw the stubern line in my jaw and decided etherwise.

"Fine but I will be able to decided all ether accomodations, agread?"

"Ya."

"No matter how abserd they may seem, you'll exept them?"

That made me look at his suspitiosly,

"Yes, with in reason."

"reason?"

"yes reason, like no werking in only my under ware or-."

His chuckle cut me off.

"No nothing like that."

"Wait, how ubserd are you talking about?"

"Doesn't matter, will you exept them?"

Every thing in me was saying no, I never liked suprises.

"I just know I'm going to regret this ...but... yes"

He flashed me a crooked smile and his face shone with plesher.

"Good because we're here."

I looked around confused.

"Here?" He chuckled.

"Yes, here."

He jestered with his hand to the biggest hand I had ever seen.

I was sure my eyes were bolging as I looked at it but soon turned to the doe in the head lights look. My voice was shaky,

"Here?" His eyes glitred with wicked amusement.

"Yes, here."

He then did something truly suprising, he held out his arm in such a matter that she douted even a queen could refuse. With a sigh, she took it with her own. She knew he was just being polite but how was she to act after finding out that the man that just saved you from a future of slavery owned one of the biggest houses she had ever seen and she had seen some pritty big houses.House? This was no house, it was more a manchion then any thing.There were three stories to this building and each floor was covered with hondrids of windows. Each window was decorated to perfection with carvings and flowers. The hole house looked to be a palice or an anteak at the least. I looked so fansy and well desined that it made my nees wable and shake.

How did I get into this, here I am in withered slave cloths walking hand in hand with the grand prince. I could probibly still make a run for it if I hurried.

He seemed to sence my thought and titened his grip on me, making escape inpossible. Not that I could have released his hand any way, I was his captive and captive to the fact that no matter how hard I tryed to deny it, I like holding his arm in mine and I liked it more then I should. I should have been wary of him, he would only just turn on me once he found out what I realy was. That thought brought a frown to my face and I turned my face slitely away from his. He notused this and asked with true consern,

"Blake, what's the matter?"

When he said my name, I felt a kind of pressure in my chest. Why did he afect me so much? I was about to anser but that was when the gates to the fense that serounded the entire estait opened for us and I herd a man at the gate say,

"Wellcome back young master Cullen."

Edward didn't uter a word in reply, he didn't even seem to have notused that the man had said any thing because he was looking at me. His eyes were so intent that I had to turn away but I was poled back by his strong but gentle fingers under my chin.

"What's rong Blake?"

I couldn't anser that so I just serched his eyes, soon finding that I could get lost in their depts. I saw consern, worry, wormth and deep deep down, pain? There was a deep yerning to stop his pain so out of no where I found me self saying,

"I'm fine Edward." Even as I said it, I knew that he knew it was a lie, it even sounded false in my own ears.

I sighed when I saw his doutful face,

"Why didn't you tell me you lived in someting like that." I gestered twords the house.

Amusement flickered across him.

"And let you run away? I don't think so. Edmit it,if you knew, you would have been to the ether side of the city by now."

He was right and he knew it and there really wasn't any use in refusing but I would never edmit it was because of fear.

"Ya but only to preserve ny dignety, you know your making it get smaller and smaller by the minute, right?"

I was sure he knew it well but his anser still suprised me.

"Every one needs to swallow their pride every once in a wile, does you good to get a wack at it, like when we first met and I found mt self being scolded by a bird." Mischif glitured in his eyes as he said the last part.

My face reddened and I onimatically started to defend my self,

"Well sorry but I couldn't help it, you were just sitting there looking all perfect and bord when the rest of us were indering tortcher."

I realised to late what I had said and acsidentilly said out loud,

"Kuso! How do you keep doing that?"

He looked as if he had just met a marshin.

"Kuso?"

My face reddened.

"Oh,ha ha, I know a bit of Japanese. Don't ask."

He looked at me inesently.

"And do what?"

I glared at him.

"Make you say that stuf and don't prettend you don't know what I mean?"

"Why, what ever do you mean by that?"

That ernered him a death glare as a smile crossed his face but his musica voice soon filled the air,

"You never did tell me the end of that thought, what was that, those gorgouse what...?"

I sighed loudly wile shaking my head,

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Never."

That drought a soft gigle to my lips but I stopped so suddenly that Edward turned to me with a questioning look.

"Sorry, we weren't aloud to laugh unless we were asking for a wipping and it wasn't a soft one. They some how thought that slaves that laughed freely weren't verry well trained."

I saw the sarrow again fallowed by a fearseness.

"But your not a slave any more, so you souldn't let that bother you, I'll never let any one get even close to wipping you again."

That brought a smile to my lips as I looked at him.

"Thanks, I really apreastiate that."

Some how I knew that he would stop at nothing to keep his promise. The trust was so strong in my that it kind of scared me.

He smiled back and I felt my breath catch.

I was so intent on his smile that I hadn't been paying atenchion to where I was looking and berfor I knew it, I slipped. I felt the ground leave me and I waited for the impact but it never came. Instead, I felt two cold arms rap around me and hold me up but that conferting fealing only lasted a few seconts before they pressed against my still freashly bleading back.

I let out a yelp and I saw the corners of my eyes go dark as the pain serged threw me. I herd Edward's voice but it seemed so far away. I saw his woried face that was now edged with panick. I knew that the marks would be compleatly healed by tomarrow afternoon but Edward didn't so I had to fight against the pain. I blinked my tear filled eyes to clear them and said in a voice filled with pain that I couldn't seem to hide,

"ah, I'm fine, it's nothing."

But he wasn't lissening to me, he was looking at hy back and I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. I couldn't here him breathing but he backed up a few paces from me and I saw that he had blood on his hand. I could feel that each and every one if the marks were bleading but I still felt so ashamed that I had gotten my blood on him. He probibly was thinking twise about letting me stay now. My werld was getting darker with every passing moment and I only barly heard his say,

"Blake, hold on, I'm going to go get some help."

I wanted to protest, to say that it wasn't nessisary and that I didn't want to be alone but before I could, he was goen. I suddenly felt the darkness press up agenst me and I felt like there wasn't a light left in the world. The pain was getting more and more penitrating by the secint and my vition was getting all the darker.

It was when I was to the edge of contiosness that I felt some one or some thing lift me carfully up, with out tuching my back and start to carie me but as I looked, I saw trees and many ether things rush by me at an incredible spead and I was o caught up in the funominum that I didn't realise that they had brought me into the house untell they carefully placed me on some kind of cushin. It felt so good, just like a large pillow but even with it's emense softness, I had to let out a wimper as it pressed against my raw back but hat was all I remember because that was when I blacked out.

I heard a heavinly voice in the darkness, calling softly.

"Blake, please be okay, please be okay."

That voice bade the darkness warm and conferting. It made it seem... like velvit...ya, that's what his voise remindes me of sometimes, velvit, nice soft velvit.

Then the voice turned to one of werry in that same soft voice,

"Are you sure? She should have woken up by now."

That brought me to speak in my groggy, sleepy voice,

"Woken, who could sleap?"

That brought silence so I was convinced that it was just my emagination acting up on me and that when I opened my eyes, I would be be in my miserible slave bed and would see my friends Jacob and Angela sleaping in the bonks next to me. I didn't want to go back, I wanted to stay in the warm confert my dream had created, so I shifted to turn over but was stopped by a sharp pain in my back. That brought all of my memories to me with one berst and I jusped up with my heart going a million miles as hour. I felt my skin stonaticaly spring feathers and my eyes change to that of a birds as I looked around wildly. My eyes then fell on the conserned Edward and I felt my breathing start to slow. He looked so woried that it hurt me and I instantly started twords him. He wasn't looking at me but he seemed to hear me move and looked at me. I felt the feathers and bird eyes disapear as I got closer but Edward was to quick for me. He was instantly by my side and I felt him pole me into a hug. I felt so contertible in his arms but all to soon, he poled away. He looked me in the eyes before saying,

"You should have told me that thay had wipped you."

"oh, I've had werse. Look there only scratches now."

But he frowned at that, so I poled up part of my shirt to reveal the bottem half of my back to him. They were indeed only scratches now and when he saw them. he poled me closer and inspected them. He was amazed when he turned back to me,

"But how, wait werse?"

"Thay weren't that bad."

He looked at me boughtfully.

"Okay maby they were bad but it wasn't any thing I couldn't handle. They heal up with out a mark in two days time any way so it doesn't realy matter."

He now looked at me as if I was crazy,

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter? Blake, they wipped you. There if no excuse for that!"

"I was a slave." My voice was only a wisper.

"Well you never should have been, What they did just wasn't right. Blake I promise you that no one will ever tuch you like that again. I can't tell you how much I want to tare down that place right now for what they did to you."

"But you can't, your not even supose to have freed me let alone go and take down the hoal slave comunity...that and I'm not werth the efert, it realy doesn't matter that much."

I then felt the tears on my cheacks. Stupid trader tears. I reamembered how hurt I had felt, not from the phisicle pain of being wipped but from them striking me. I was lost in those memeries and the only thing that broke me free of it was that Edward had come closer and was hugging me, wispering conferting things in my ear. I could feel his anger as he held me and I could feel how badly that he wished he could fix it. It fritened me and that was when I realised that I hadn't asked the most imporetant question that I had to know the anser to. The one question that I had to know.

"Why?" My voice broke and I felt so pethetic sitting there in the arms of a guy who was so gorgous that it seemed so unreal, so unreal that I feared the time that I would wake up that I was sure would come. His voice was soft as velvit again as he tryed to confert me.

"Why what?"

"Why buy me, not keep me as your slave, welcome me into your home, help me when I passed out from the pain of being wipped and then when the world comes crashing down on me, stay and confert me. I've never met any one like you, when I think I finely have you figered out, you suprise me again."

Our eyes locked and he looked at me for a long moment. I don't know what he saw but as he spoke, his eyes wouldn't leave mine.

"My uncle who was verry dear to me was a slave and was killed by his slave master for a crime he didn't comit. I hate slavery in every way because of it but the reason I was there, at the slave marcit, was ...I was looking for you. Do you reamember you mother?"

"Me... my mother... what about my mother?"

"I didn't think you would, She died a few years ago but the last time you saw her was about five years ago, when you were staying with her before... the slavers took you."

I was now looking at him with an almost hungry qualitty,

"What happened, I wish i remembered but all i can recall is a woman who loved hugs and smelled of spirimint and tulips."

"Her faverit perfume, my family was always giving to to her and yes, she did love hugs. She was always making me give her them, that is before you disapeared.When you disapeared, she just gave up hope, no more huds, no more smiles, no more smiles. She was made sick from the sleaping poison that they had used to smugle you out with out any one the wiser. It wasn't any thing serious and she could have recovered easily but when she found out that you were the one taken, she just didn't fight if, she died from it but even before she became really sick, she would refuse to open the certens or to even go out side. It brole my mothers heart when she finelly died because you see, your mother and mine were old friends. You and me use to play with each ether out side wile they talked and visseted. I was the last to talk to her berfore she died and she made me promise her something..."

I found my self nearly desprit for him to continue when his voice faltered.My voice was no more then a wisper,

"What was it?"

"She made me promice to find you and get you back at any cost." It looked as if he were about to say more but he just paused and let the breath he had neen holding out.

"Then why ask for my name?"

"Your name's not really Blake but I didn't know if you used you own reference for your self. blake was your nickname for your self but you real name is... Maribell Shadowfeather all though I do say that Darkwing was pritty darn close."

It was just too hard for Blake to fuly comprehend.

"Maribell Shadowfeather.. ... sorry but it just doesn't seem like me, Sounds more like someone welthy and buitiful but not me. Wait, you were the one on the phone, weren't you? How did you know it was me and for all I know,I vary well could be the rong person. "

"Your not, you are her and you where scolding me even when we were younger in a way I know only Blake Shadowfeather can.And as for the name, you all ways said that you hated it and that it reminded you of some old hag more then anything even close to you"

That brought a laugh to my mouth that, as always, was cut short,

"That does sound like me."

He laughed as well, his musical voice filling the room. I found my self craving its sound and determanned to hear it more.

Then before my very eyes, his exretion changed. It turned to one of cotion and adness.

"Do you remember my family, do you remember what we were?"

"No sorry but I've allready told you my one and only memory, but for some reason I reamember you, sort of a fuzzy memory, you know but ether then that, I'm as helpful as any old begger would be."

He sighed and was about to say something when the door suddenly opened evealing a small black haired pixy of a girl, eney thing about her was small from small frame to her slender featers that held an almost inhuman buity.

I suddenly was poled from Edward and tackled into a hug. I a split seconts time, she had poled us both back up and started hugging me again. When she spoke, her words were quick and hyper like,

"Oh, Blake, it's been far to long. What have you been doing with her self?"

I frowned,

"Being bought and sold off to the highest bidder, do I know you?"

Edward was frowning at her,

"Blake, this is my sister Alice, she's a-." I cut him off.

"-Psychic, yes I can feel it."

Alice's eyes bolged at me.

"But how?"

**Hay that's it for this time, I always like reviews**

**I you are interested in reading the story of Blake's life before Edward, tell me and if I may tell you guys were to look to find it**

**well, happy hunting**


	3. the Lost Memory

_**Hi I'm back**_

**_Sorry it took so long to update_**

_**Well here's the chapter, It's called the lost memory**_

**specail thanks to _JessAnn Wolf_ for your review**

**don't own Twilight**

_previously_

_"Oh, Blake, it's been far to long. What have you been doing with her self?"_

_I frowned,_

_"Being bought and sold off to the highest bidder, do I know you?"_

_Edward was frowning at her,_

_"Blake, this is my sister Alice, she's a-." I cut him off._

_"-Psychic, yes I can feel it."_

_Alice's eyes bolged at me._

_"But how?"_

_**The lost Memory**_

I stared at her for a moment before turning to Edward with a questioning look but he seemed just as suprised. It was Alice who broke the silence with her quick beat voice that was odvoisly anouied at our reaction.

"Hay, I saw her coming here didn't I, it's not like I can see every waking deatle of her life."

That semed to brake the ice because we seemed to all realax. I instantly felt regret, then angery at myself for snapping at her. What had she doen but try to by nice and frendly to me and what did I do? I snap at her! That was when I ansered.

"When I'm near people that eather have a gift or will have a gift, I can tell what it is. It's not a vary comon gift among changers but it does happen."

Her face lit up with exitement.

"So if you were like, in the midle of a crowd of people, all with their own gift, would you be able to know what all of their gifts were."

That made me think for a moment.

"Well to a sertin extent, I would be able to edentify their gifts bot I aould be able identify who had which and I would only be able to intersept one gift, there for leaving me open for the ether people that I'm not blocking to use their gift on me."

If they weren't confused before, they sure were now.

I brought my right hand's, index pointer fingers nuckle to my lips as I tried to think of a way to explane it to them.

"Well, I can detect up to twenty gifts at a time but I can only block one at a time so wile I was blocking one persons gift another could use their gift on me-"

"Wait, you can block gifts?" It was Edward who spoke

I looked at him skeptically.

"How did you think I was stopping you from hearing my thoughts?"

He gimensed.

"My siblings lurned to not think of any thing or think of something that made me not want to lissen."

He threw the last part at Alice, earning him a gigle from both her and from me.

He almost emedeantly brightened and gave me a crooked smile that made me heart flutter. Our eyes locked and I found that I couldn't look away even if i had wanted to. I never wanted this to end but I was soon brought back reality by a booming voice that sent my heart fluttering like a frightened bird. Before I knew what I was doing, I was couring behind Edward, seconts from changing, I could already feel the feathers forming on my arms and back but Edward just chuckled and said in an amused voice,

"Quite the bird we are today."

That got him a good glare but before I could anser, I heard that booming voice give out a laugh that I was sure thay could hear five miles away.

"Hay Maribell, long time no see."

His voice filled the room so well that I soon felt dizzy with the efert of not changing right then and there.

Edward seemed to hear my thought even though I was perpesly making it so he couldn't and said,

"Emmett, she's only been here for a few hours and you're already scaring her enough to flee."

That hurt, that was below the belt and it ufended me unough to make me come in to the open and say with a stubern determination,

"I wasn't scared."

That was seconts before I saw him. Emmett tall with huge musles that could only belong to a body bilder and his gift just happened to be his strankth. He had dark cerly hair and their was an air about him that reminded me of an overy exited pupy. That made my eyes widen and sent my heart into a frensy.

Then, all of a sudden, they were all laughing, every one exept me who was turning quite red then. I couldn't stop my inbarisment so I tried to hide it behind anger.

I made an angery strive over to a chair that was near the bed and sat down with a 'humpf'. I had my arms folded infront of me and face was in a stubern frown.

Edward, seeming to have just notused my absens, walked over to me and nelt so we were face to face. He smiled that crooked smile that made a smile tuch the corners of my lips.His eyes lit up with this motion and I found my self grinning like a fool and unable to remain angery, mocking or not. I could see that he was still amused as he asked, still grinning,

"Am I forgiven?"

"Maby"

Then thought with my mind open so only he could hear,

_"As long as you don't leave me alone in the same room as him."_

He chuckled but nodded before holding his had out for me. I took it and let him pull me to me feet. I was a simple motion but I still refused to let go of his cold hand as he led me closer to the big man aperintly called Emmett. He was smiling a huge smile that revealed all of his teath. When Edward stopped infront of him, I slowly stoppped at his side. In less then two seconts, Emmett had pulled me into a bear hug. I just maneged to weaze,

"Emmett... can't breath."

He then promply put me down and continued grinning. The instent I tuched the ground, i was already changing but this time into a cheata and to my grate imbaricement, I was flying back behind Edward before Emmett had even stratened fully. My heart was rasing and I couldn't quite think strate. My ears were tucked back and my claws were flexing in and out. Even then, with my mind working a thousand miles an hour, it was a few minets before I realised what I had doen. I had shone them that I was't really a hawk changer and that I could change into ether things.

What had I doen? I had just started to feel confertible and I destroy all posible chances of actualy making this work.

My thoughts pownded in my head as I slowly backed away from him and I was starteled as my tail hit the wall oposite them. I felt weak and exposed as I stared at all of them but my eyes lingered on Edward, kind sweet Edward. The look of suprise on his face hade my heart sink and my ears sag forword. I opened my mind to him again and spoke without bothering to hide my devistation from him.

_"I'll leave now."_

That snapped him back to reality, and he answered almost too quickly.

"And why would you do that? I'm not letting you get away that easily."

I looked at him conpleatly bewildered. If he hadn't of looked truly curious, I probibly wouldn't have ansered him but I saw it in his eyes along with the look of a strange... determination? What did he have to be determaned about? I sighed. I spoke out loud so they could all hear.

"Because changers are supose to only be able to change into one animal."

Owe boy, I real did it now. Now they all looked like I was talking in Japanese. Well at least I hope I didn't start speaking Japanese. Great, that's the only down side to knowing more then one language. Sighing again, I desided that I had nothing to luse any way and changed into a hawk. Once fineshed, I glided over and landed on a chair next to Edward, keeping my head down and my eyes on the flore.

"You can speak?" I looked up to see that it was Emmett who had spoken. I was about to give him a dirty look but a girl I hadn't seen before beat me to the punch, smacking him in the back of the head. He turned to her to defend him self.

"How was I to know they could talk when their animals.-"

I cut him off.

"They can't."

My voice was dark and bitter.

They were all silent.

I refused to look at Edward, I was just to painful.

That was why it caught me off gaurd. Before I knew that Edward had even moved, he was beside me, lifting my feathery chin up, making me meet his gaze. He was looking at me with such efection that I had to change back and found my self hugging him the instant I was fineshed. At first he was tence and I was afraid that he was going to pull away. I was pulling away, about to apoligise when he suddenly rapped his ams around my waist and pulled me back into a hug.

It was my turn to stiffen with suprise.

After the breaf melt down of pure confusetion, I hugged him back. I pulled back and expected him to let me go but he never did, he just replaced his arms being around my waist for his hand engolfing my small one. His eyes capured mine and I culdn't look away. he didn't seem capable of it eather untell we heard some one clear their throte. He didn't even let his eyes flicker but it was enough to make me look.

I found Alice standing next to us, arms folded, foot tapping with inpationts and face anoied. I could feel my self flush slitely and tryed to drop Edwards hand but he would let me. He just slowly turned to Alice and gave her grimmensed look.

"I don't think she will."

I looked at him confused.

It then turned to anoience as I realised that I was only hearing one side of this conversation, and what made it worse was the fact that I knew that they were talking about me. My face slowly grew hotter and I was certain that the action of my face forming , to my inbarisment, a flush of color on my cheeks could only naturely fallow. Whether it was from anger or enbarassment, I didn't know, but I suspect that it was a little of both.

I watched Edward's face light up threw narow eyes.

"That was verry interesting, I'll see what I can do." His voice, pure velvit, revealing nothing.

Alice's face lit up and a smile spread arcoss her face. I pushed against his grip with a little more force but this time, he let me. I look a few steps and then stopped.

"What do we do now?"

His lips formed a crooked smile that made my breath catch.

My eye's met his and I couldn't bring myself to look away. I must have been standing there for a wile with a blank expretion on my face because it was the motion of Edwards hand infront of myy face that brought me to.

"Blake, Earth to Blake."

I blinked and shook my head to clear it.

Edward was laughing and I couldn't stop the chucle that eskaped my throte.

I looked around once more and found Alice with a blank look on her face but it only lasted a secont before it was replaced with a high piched squeel.

I looked at Edward for an answer but I cough a hint of cation in his features as he made his face poised and revealing nothing.

"I gessing from that expretion on Alice's face that she does."

Alice was litterly jumping up and down now as she shreeked,

"SHOPPING!"

I grimmensed along with every one else in the room.

My face twisted in horror when I realised that she was serious.

She gave us an anoyed look but that didn't stop her, not for an instant, she just turned back to me with a gleem in her eye that made me reflexively flinch. I was now slowly backing up like you would from a salvage wold or bear but before I could blink, I was already being gragged off to what I was sure would be my death.

_**WAHAHA, take that! Ya I know I'm weard but this took for ever to right and keep tuning in because I know this this chapture wasn't the most interesting but the next chapture will get really into deatel, both with Blake,Edward and so on.**_

**_Well lots of love!!_**

**_as a reminder, I LOVE REVIEWS!!_**

**_Reviews mite make my hand type faster. HINT HINT!_**

**_Well, happy hunting!_**


End file.
